Hyundai Starex
China }} The Hyundai Starex is a van built by the Hyundai Motor Company in South Korea and Indonesia. First generation models were known in Europe as the Hyundai H-1 and as the Hyundai H-200 in the Netherlands. For the second generation, Australian-market model are sold as the Hyundai iLoad (cargo version) and Hyundai iMax (people mover version), and in Europe as the Hyundai i800. European models, like those in Australia are differentiated as the Hyundai H-1 Cargo (cargo version) and Hyundai H-1 Travel (people mover version) Starex is also produced in China under the name JAC Refine by Anhui Jianghuai Automobile since 2002 under Hyundai license. It has been successful with market a share about 20% . From 2003 to 2008, it has consecutively won "Year's MPV" and "The Best Official Car" from 2004 to 2008. In 2007, it was gained "The Best MPV" and "The Best MPV for Government" . First generation (1997–2007) The Starex was offered available in a wide range of configurations, including minivan (MPV) and minibus, van, pick-up, taxi, and ambulance. It had used a 2.5 SOHC 8 valve turbodiesel engine that has an output of at 4000 rpm and 170 nm of torque. It offered ABS, LSD and an optional 4 speed automatic transmission, back up sensors and a driver's airbag. It has 10 or 12 seat configuration. Starex/H-1 2000 version offered much more with a new front fascia, a new 2.5 DOHC 16 valve commonrail direct injection turbo diesel engine that had an output of and 360 nm of torque. The 3rd generation sports an all new body and two engine types: a base 2.5SOHC 8 valve turbo diesel engine with and 232 nm of torque and another 2.5DOHC 16 valve commonrail direct injection with variable geometry turbo with a class leading and 402 nm of torque. Top of the line model features a leather interior an overhead console and immobilizer. Aluminum accents, split, folding seats, all power features, climate control, keyless entry and DVD player with 6 speakers are standard. Second generation (2007–present) The 2nd-generation vehicle was introduced as the Grand Starex with larger dimensions and much stronger CRDi engine. The CRDi engine is a 2.5 litre in line 4 cylinder with Variable Geometry Turbocharger (VGT) delivering 125 kW and up to 392 nm of Torque. In Malaysia the Starex is available in a more luxurious variant with DVD player, 7 inch lcd panel and fully equipped with body kit. Called Grand Starex Royale the vehicle won many car awards such as the Autocar Asean 2008 for Large MPV category , 1st Place in Asian Auto Bosch Fuel Efficiency 2008 in Luxury MPV Category with a combined fuel efficiency of 8.5l/100km as well as the New Straits Times / Maybank Car of the Year Award in the large MPV category . The vehicle is also sold with the longest warranty in Malaysia spotting a 5 Year,300,000km warranty . References External Links Starex Category:Vans Category:Minivans Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Turkey